An adapter box is used for attaching a low voltage track lighting fixture to a low voltage track. Customarily, track lighting operates on 120 volts. Each lighting fixture carries with it a step-down transformer to provide low voltage current to the lighting fixture. Typically, the low voltage lighting fixtures used in track lighting operate on 12 volts.
Whenever an adapter is used with a track lighting system, it is necessary to provide a firm electrical contact between the contacts of the adapter and the conductive wires or bus bars of the track. In the conventional construction of a track lighting system utilizing 120 volts, a small voltage drop at the contacts typically does not create any problems. However, when the voltage is only 12 volts even a small voltage drip at the contacts may create a noticeable effect on the operation of a lighting fixture which is intended to operate on 12 volts.
The problem encountered with an adapter for use on a low voltage track lighting system is that there must be a good electrical contact between the conductive wires or the bus bars in the track and the lighting fixture. In addition, the lighting fixture must be securely mechanically connected to the track so that the lighting fixture is securely held in place.